falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Appropriated Resurgence
OMG KEWL r u going to make SPARTAN ARMORZ and SPARTAN LAZARZ and stuf frm ur xperience with teh halo wikizorz!!? - But seriously, are you? //--TehK (tok) 22:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Halo Quite simply put, no. If I wanted to really make Halo-related Fan Fiction I'd have gone to Halo Fanon; mostly I'm aiming towards establishing things related to the Enclave (personally my favourite organization in fallout). :Grr, must I make the message at the top of my page emboldened! What kind of things do you think you'll write.. Guns of doom, space stations, indestructible armors, etc, etc? //--TehK (tok) 22:22, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::To answer your question... probably things like Post-War upgraded Weapons, some alternative Power Armour models, possibly some isolated Enclave factions. Don't worry; I don't "god-mod." Also, is it possible for you to keep your sig on same line as text? It's annoying the way you're doing it. Would these power armor models have above 55 DR? //--TehK (tok) 22:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Enclave related things are already under the control of different authors I'm afraid. :^ Such as the Northeast Enclave, or Ronto Enclave, etc. //--TehK (tok) 22:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) It'd be reasonable to keep it under a limit of 55, yes. To answer the other comment by Composite 4; the Enclave is a nation-wide organization, with each splinter group not necessarily connected to the rest. According to Fallout canon there are thousands of isolated Enclave outposts and bases across the Western and Central United States, and at least 90% of these maintain no contact at all. Wouldn't it be reasonable to assume that I could develop technologies and characters for only one of these splinter bases? It would, but on this fanon we're trying to keep the Enclave smaller than it used to be, but I guess if your Enclave organization was relatively small then it wouldn't cause too much commotion around here. Considering the difficulties in obtaining the resources to make a prototype, much less actually produce these new Power Armours, never mind other weapons, the chances of a splinter base managing what you're suggesting are low at best. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 22:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Just make sure they are all outside to see the Meteor Shower. //--TehK (tok) 22:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What I'd be able to use as a Splinter would most likely encompass a moderately sized Military Compound above ground, with some number of levels below ground, in an enclosed city-area. Yes, it would be difficult, but I'm not talking about the deployment of thousands of suits. I'm talking more generally a select few, probably around 10-20 experimental suits, issued only to Special Operations outfits due to their value. Small stretches of surrounding area could be scavenged for material (mainly exposed rebar, possibly concrete), and although manufacturing capabilities would be exceptionally low (possibly producing only one new rifle per month, or one new suit per four months), they would still be able to produce rather than only use. Well, that said, just keep the suits reasonably powerful, we've had enough of overpowered crap around here. User:Composite 4 And how would they produce the suits? Hydraulics aren't exactly something you tinker with when all you have is a tool set and a work bench. The place would be a military installation and with living quarters for civvies, from what you said. That doesn't sound like a place with industrial capabilities. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 22:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) A valid point, although it might have been possible for them to have set up camp in a small factory, at the very least. At most there would only be, like I said previously, an output of around one rifle per month. Given that there will be no supply lines most of the regular cannonfodder will have had to wear old APA suits; as for more complicated equipment such as, as stated, hydraulics, older suits would need to be scrapped, or scavenged suits (possibly off of dead Brotherhood of Steel members or otherwise) would be utilized. What I have in mind isn't a massive operation; only a relatively small area centered around a moderately sized military compound. You say from Brotherhood of Steel members. Have you ever played Fallout or Fallout 2? Power armour only went to Paladins in those games. It's nowhere near as common as Fallout 3 would lead you to believe. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 23:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Where do you plan to locate your faction? Unknown Spaceship 1? Area 51? Highly advanced pre-war military base not affected by bombs at all? //--TehK (tok) 23:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Again, to reiterate; I'm not saying that they would be able to mass-produce in huge quantities. I'm implying that very, very few suits would be able to be manufactured, and on the off-chance that Power Armour was able to be scavenged, that it would be scrapped and its parts used. Given that A.P.A. in itself was more efficient than T-51b either way, and that both groups receive similar amounts of training, I doubt that an Enclave Fireteam would have too much trouble with a Patrolling Paladin. Also, in terms of location, I'd say a place somewhere on Long Island that wasn't directly hit by one of the Bombs during the Great War. Right, to put it bluntly, APA and MkII was the only improvement the Enclave could make over the T-51b in almost 200 years, when it was a powerhouse out on the West Coast. A small splinter group suddenly doing a Deus Ex Machina and making an improvement is beyond unlikely. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 23:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) And read the page on Manhattan and New York. //--TehK (tok) 23:29, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The way I see it, they would have been a medium-sized detachment of Enclave troops, officers, and scientists off to establish a small base further off in the post-war U.S. From there they would have been able to find a pre-war military compound, convert it, and establish a foothold there. I don't necessarily need for them to enhance the APA or APA II; I was just giving examples of things that I may have wanted to create; to quote myself in answering Teh Krush's question, "To answer your question... probably things like Post-War upgraded Weapons, some alternative Power Armour models, possibly some isolated Enclave factions. Don't worry; I don't "god-mod.' " :The same applies to weaponry. The Plasma Rifle from FO3 is all the Enclave could come up with after that long. New stuff just seems out of place in a world so badly scarred by nuclear war. Go ahead for now, but if my apprehension is proven accurate, it won't be hanging around for long. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 23:53, 14 August 2009 (UTC)